Just another love story
by Melly Dawn Jaco
Summary: yeah, cruddy titleforgive me! It's gonna be great though!  After an elf girl is kidnapped from her home, she falls into the hands of the Red Rider, as his personal slave.  Will she be able to uncover the great man he is hiding from the world?


Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff! okay I said it. . . oh yeah, this is my first fan fic, so if you don't like it I am up for constructive criticism(just not the mean kind)! It has been forever since I read these books so please forgive me for any mistakes. Peace out.

Melly Dawn Jaco

* * *

It was a cold night in the outer woods of Ellesmera, where not even animals dared to live. Elves were slowly coming to life in the darkness as others came to take there place as lookouts. Aletha walked to a gray haired elder sitting beneath a tree and tapped him on the shoulder; he smiled gratefully as he gladly gave his position to her. The young elf stretched her legs out and slid down the side of the tree to a sitting position. Her long brunette hair hung around her face and over her shoulders creating an extra blanket against the darkness. Completely relaxed, Aletha closed her eyes and layed her head against the trunk of the mighty willow behind her; nothing ever happened on the night watch. She could here other elves sauntering to there posts; everyone was completely unaware of what had been waiting. . . .

* * *

A group of five hungry Ra'zac's waited high in the trees, watching for the perfect moment to strike. They had hid quietly all day and watched the elves patrolling; they knew that it always took at least fifteen minutes to switch the guards, which was long enough for them. A few elves began changing positions and the Ra'zac knew it was time. One motioned to the other four and the group made there descent. . .

* * *

Aletha was nearly asleep when she heard the unfamiliar screech. There were only about ten others around, the rest of the forest was empty because not every elf had shown up yet. She grabbed her bow but was to late. A Ra'zac fell out of the willow tree and landed next to her. All of the patrol was on there feet in a second shouting ancient curses and shooting at them. one monster fell within seconds but the others seemed to learn from there comrades mistakes. The shadow from the huge willow hid her for a second and the Ra'zac next to her bounded after the others in its group. She slowly stood hoping the Ra'zac wouldn't see her just yet. They all had there backs turned to her and it was a clear shot. The elven girl strung and arrow, but her hand started shaking when she heard one elf scream as the Ra'zac tore into his throat. Aletha blocked the sound the best she could and aimed at the biggest beasts back. Closing her eyes, an spell flowed from her mouth and then she released the arrow. Aletha didn't open her eyes till she heard the scream the Ra'zac emmitted then the thud when it hit the ground as other elves bombarded it with arrows. Her position was given up know; a couple Ra'zac inched toward her. She shot an arrow at one but it caught the arrow in midflight with its bare hand. Trying to remember every spell she knew, Aletha thrust the magic at her assailants but they were relentless. the elf could feel herself becoming weaker, _I knew I should have practiced more,_ she thought but it couldn't be helped now.

One seemed to enjoy the fact she was trying so hard to keep them at bay, it hissed words that were undetectable to any other ears besides the Ra'zac next to it. They smiled a demented smirk then one dove at the elf. Aletha was hit by the force and fell backwards, but she countered the demon with the last bit of magic she could scrap up. They knew they had beat her. She tried to fight but a large Ra'zac threw her on his back half unconscious.

Aletha could make out the remains of a few dead elves scattered through out the trees; others, like herself, were being carried away obviously for another meal. The old elf who's spot she had taken was laying onthe ground not far away, Aletha reached out her hand and tried to grasp the elders hand. He moaned and looked at her with glazed eyes; she could feel the hot tears running down her face, then a rock hit her hard in the back of the head and her world went black.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
